projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Arthur
Every solo unit, including Arthur, has a unique pre-battle dialog with all pair units, and around five post-battle dialog with selected pair units. Arthur Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: The initial approach is key. That's what the stomp is for! Hmph! Ha! Arthur: I think I understand! Hmph! Ha! Pai: Arthur! You lost your armor! Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Arthur': Let us begin! As long as I have my daggers, I shall never fall! *'Jill': Does he mean to say that knives are stronger than guns? *'Chris': It might seem that way if you watch Arthur, but I wouldn’t try to imitate him. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: A succubus and a knight... We actually make a good combination. Arthur: I couldn't agree more. Even Chun-Li fits in fine! Chun-Li: Arthur, is that supposed to be a compliment? Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: One of the pioneers of devil hunting…I’m looking forward to seeing a legend in action. Arthur: My lance is pretty stylish, you know! Hahaha! Demitri: Why am I always surrounded by hunters? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Show us what makes the "silver weapon-flinging old guy" so cool! Arthur: A knight must perform when asked! I'll throw until I cannot throw any longer! Frank: I think this might be a bit too niche for a regular story... Victory Hsien-Ko: I wouldn't expect any less from the coolest hunter of them all, Arthur the silver knight! Arthur: Such praise makes me blush, hahaha! Frank: It looks like you lost the silver part. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Gemini': I wonder if I'll be able to see your spirit as a knight? Arthur: We shall see. It's hidden under my armor right now. Erica: I hope we get to see it during this fight. VictoryEdit Erica: Alright, here we go... Victory pose! Arthur: Yes! Gemini: Whoa! Now that is a real display of knightly spirit! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: I hope you're ready if I need you, Arthur! Arthur: I-I must be strong! I have my own beloved princess... Haken: Uh oh, don't go getting the wrong idea about our princess here. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Sakura: Arthur, we’re counting on you! Arthur: I’m so ready for battle my armor feels like it could just fall off! Ichiro: Hey, that’s not supposed to happen before the battle starts! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Arthur: An illusionary body. What lies beneath your armor? Kite: Do you know, BlackRose? BlackRose: How should I! And why are you asking me to begin with?! Victory Arthur: Though my armor may shatter, I will still fight on! Kite: It could be interesting if they added that system to The World... BlackRose: Hey, just what are you hoping will happen?! Kogoro & Mii Intro Arthur: I like to face my foes up close and personal! Mii: K-Kogoro, does he mean it like I think he means it? Kogoro: Don’t get the wrong idea. I think he just forgot to put on his armor. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Arthur: It appears the time has come for me to show the strength of my unarmored body! Ryu: Do you think he might possibly be able to use martial arts? Ken: I wouldn't try it. You'll probably end up with more than just some broken bones. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Arthur: Lend me your God Arc. How do you throw it? Soma: Don't bother trying. A God Arc can only be used by its appointed wielder. Alisa: You aren't supposed to throw them either. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Zero: Arthur, we need you to support from the rear. Can you handle it? Arthur: Come now, we’re all armored up here. Have a little faith in me. X: I hope I don’t really need to tell you this, but you’re missing something Arthur. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Yuri: It’s a knight’s duty to protect a princess. Can I count on you? Arthur: Have no fear! I shall always rescue her, no matter how many times she may be kidnapped! Estelle: I would rather not be kidnapped in the first place… Zephyr & Leanne Intro